Forgiveness
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Sam apologizes to Jo for hurting her when he was possessed. Set in Abandon All Hope. Rated M.


**Forgiveness**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Sam apologizes to Jo for hurting her when he was possessed. Set in Abandon All Hope.**

* * *

They were drinking with an angel, which was depressingly hilarious as it was their supposed last night on Earth. Dean was brooding because Joanna Harvelle was ignoring him. The taller Winchester was also pining for Jo's attention. After awhile, he pulled her aside.

"I just want to talk to you for a sec." Sam said trying to hold himself together. Jo shrugged and followed him into the living room. Sam turned to face her and she stopped, crossing her arms.

"If you're here to get me to sleep with Dean, it won't work." Jo said. Her tone was serious, but she was smiling.

"Um, no." Sam said.

"So what's this about?" asked Jo. Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Uhm...this might be..bad and stupid to mention but when I was possessed and I...you know, I almost. I could've-" Sam started to stutter.

"Oh.. that. Sam it doesn't matter. It wasn't you. I forgive you for almost giving me a concussion." Jo said with a little more bite than she intended.

"I just wanted you to know, since we might die tomorrow. That I am really sorry." said Sam.

"You...you knew what you were doing." Jo said.

"I couldn't control it, but I was awake for it." Sam stood away from Jo, expecting her to hit him.

"Oh. Well.. thanks Sam. I guess.. I had honestly forgotten about it." Jo said turning to leave.

"Wait, I mean, aren't you mad?" Sam asked. She turned around to face him, glaring into his eyes.

"Do you want me to be?" asked Jo. "You were _possessed_, moron. Unless, you _do _want me." Jo laughed a little. Sam frowned.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Oh, when you were possessed, remember? You said that you could "be more to me" than Dean." said Jo, making air quotes with her fingers. Sam scoffed.

"You think that means I want to bed you?" he crossed his arms. Jo took a step closer to him.

"I seriously urge you to think about what you want, before you do something stupid." Jo turned and went back into the kitchen, where Cas was curled on the floor, rocking back and forth. Ellen was standing over him trying to help him up. Dean came in and picked him up, carrying him to a couch.

"What's wrong Jo?" Dean asked, seeing Jo's sour expression. She had her arms crossed and was pouting.

"Just Sam.. he decided to bring up the fact he could have...when he was possessed." Jo said. Dean stroked Cas's hair softly, and the angel twitched.

"I'll go talk to him." Dean said.

"Thanks." Jo smiled. Dean left to find Sam and Jo stayed with Cas.

Later on, Dean came back to see Jo.

"He's having a bitch fit and won't talk to me. What did you even say to him?" Dean asked. Jo stood up.

"I'll go talk to him, where is he?" she asked.

"Upstairs bedroom. One on the left." Jo thanked him and ran upstairs.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face. Jo entered the room, not bothering to knock. Sam didn't acknowledge her.

"Sam." Jo said. She shut the door and proceeded to crawl on the bed, into Sam's lap. "Hey." she reached up to touch his face. His hand came up and grasped her wrist.

"Maybe you are right," he said in a low voice. "Maybe I do want you OK?" He puts one hand behind her head, pulling her closer.

"What are you doing?" Jo breathed.

"But maybe I don't want you like you want Dean. Maybe," he pauses to place a hand underneath her shirt, running his hand up to her breast and squeezing lightly. "I just want to _fuck you._" he whispered, kissing her gently. Jo was becoming increasingly aroused as Sam moved his hand to the back of her bra to unclasp it. He pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it aside and added her bra to the pile.

"Sam.." Jo said quietly. He didn't pay attention to her as he massaged her boobs with his hands, moving lower. He switched positions with Jo, so he was laying ontop of her. Sam took off his own shirt, letting Jo run her hands over his chest. She let out a breathy sigh. Sam smiled.

"It's OK." he carressed her face and gently kissed her. Jo unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them, leaving her in her panties. Sam ran his hands over her torso and put one hand in her panties. He stroked her slit. Jo grasped his arm, moaning quietly at the sudden sensation. "I'm taking these off." he smirked sliding her panties down to her ankles, leaving her completely exposed in front of him.

"Son of a bitch."

He leaned down, planting kisses and licks down her stomach.

"Please Sam I want you." Jo moaned.

"OK, OK." Sam chuckled. He unbuckled his jeans and yanked them down along with his boxers. Jo was a bit embarrassed seeing Sam's length.

"Condom?" Jo asked.

"In my wallet." Sam said, reaching into his jeans, pulling out the wallet and taking out the condom. He tossed the wallet on the floor. Jo started to writhe in anticipation.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm just..nervous.." Jo said, refusing to look at him. Sam slipped the condom on and used one finger to lift Jo's chin.

"It's alright, I'm right here. Tell me if I am hurting you, OK?" he said soothingly. Jo put one hand on his thigh and Sam offered to hold her other hand. He slowly pushed into her, causing her to tense.

"Relax, relax." he said.

"Just do it." Jo said closing her eyes. He pushed all the way in, making her gasp. She tightened her legs around his waist. "Move. Now."

Sam pulled back and pushed in again. Jo bucked her hips up against him. He thrust in and out slowly, leaning over to whisper things to her and kiss her jawline.

"Oh Sam! OHH Sam!" Jo moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he ravished her.

"You like that Jo?" Sam growled in her ear.

"Yes Sam oh my god. Fuck." she tangled one hand in his hair, pulling slightly, earning a moan from Sam. "You like having your hair pulled?" she gasped.

"Oh yeah." he laughed a little, pushing into her harder.

"Oh Sam!" she pulled at his hair again. "I'm gonna come Sam. Oh my fucking God!"

"Mmm Jo, come for me." Sam moaned. He felt her clench around him with a final loud scream and arch of her back, Jo collapsed on the bed, sending Sam over edge as well. He pulled out and took off the condom.

"That was amazing." he said kissing her neck.

"Mmm tired." said Jo rolling over, laying her head on his chest. They cuddled up with each other, pulling a blanket over them.

* * *

Dean opened the door finding the naked couple still entangled together. He stopped to stare and frown. Dean sighed.

"Where's your self-respect now?" he muttered, closing the door again.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
